Xire
by firefly-jar-of-doom
Summary: What happens when Xire, a Dragoon turned humanoid nobody becomes part of organization XIII ... this. hopefully AxlexOc
1. Xire has arrived! sorta

OK! This is a Kingdom hearts fanfic I've been wantin go post for a while now so here it is! I do NOT (there was a typo that said now instead of not bu ti fixed it! i did never own kingdom hearts) own kingdom hearts. But I do own Xire. Please review!

* * *

"Vexen what is that?" I heard someone sneer.

"That Larxene is a Dragoon nobody on the verge of becoming humanoid in form. It's my latest experiment and if I have this right, it'll be a successful one too." Someone snapped at the first voice.

I tried to get an idea on what was going on, but for the first time I understood what they where saying so I had no idea what words like 'Lesser', 'useless', and 'subordinate' meant but by the way the first voice spat them out, I knew she was talking down to something.

I heard someone tap on something. It made a dull thudding sound that vibrated the area around me. If I was able to I would have opened my eyes but the last time I did that everything was blurry and my eyes stung like mad. I'm not going to try that again.

"So how long till it gains human form?" the first voice asked.

"Hopefully after I add this last supplement and chemical growth hormone about three hours if I'm lucky but if I'm not about three days and if I'm wrong, the mixture will eat away at her being and make it disintegrate like a mento in a coke bottle, only there will be no explosive fizz." The second voice said nonchalantly as he made some clicking sounds. (He was typing)

Suddenly a burst of cold filled the area I was in. It got warmer and warmer until I felt like I was burning. I wanted to cry out in agony but if I did the heat would seep in to my being and burn me there. For a long time I felt myself drift between black coolness and white fire, I tried to stay in the black for as long as possible but I would go in to the white if I wanted to or not. After what felt like forever I felt a part of me chip and break off. Rite after that, the part of me that fell off was replaced be a pleasant coolness that I welcomed like a thirsty man to water. Slowly more and more bits and pieces began to chip and fall off of me; they where replaced by cold bliss that quickly chased away the searing pain of the burning. After a wile I was freed of my burning hell and went in to a numb state of consciousness. I was almost asleep when the second voice from before ordered

"Open your eyes."

I did as I was told and opened my eyes, expecting there to be a stinging sensation but there was none. I saw that I was in a pod of some sorts, floating in amber colored liquid. Around me there bits and pieces of what looked like armor. I took a look out the clear glass and saw that I was in a high tec. Room.

'Lab' was the first word to come to mind… weird I never heard of that word in my life and yet I know what it means and how to use it. Looking around some more I saw the person who gave me the order to open my eyes and get a good look at where I was.

He was a middle aged man with light blond hair that went to about mid back with green eyes. He wore a black coat with a hood and was as 'cuddly as cactus and as charming as an eel.1'

Behind him was a boy with silver-blue hair and gray eyes. He looked about sixteen and kinda depressed at that. He also wore a black coat and had his left eye covered by his hair.

"Is this the experiment that you told us about?" he asked. His voice was not like the one on the old geezer and not like the other one either; he was not someone I heard of.

"Yes this is the former Dragoon nobody. It took two months of research and about half a year of experiments but I found a solution to turn lesser nobodies in to humanoid ones like us. This is the first success." He bragged, and then he turned to me and said,

"Break the glass and free your self, I'm cutting off the oxygen supply in the liquid."

He went over to a monitor and began to type some stuff in to a keypad. My lungs felt like something was grabbing them, I began to panic and felt a surge of power. I heard the glad break and I was no longer floating but instead I was kneeling on a plat form gasping for breath.

"Interesting, she's still in the cloths she most likely wore when she was whole." The shorter boy observed.

"You're right I thought only we could do that… any way, welcome to the world. I am Vexen you can thank me for turning you human although you still possess some dragoon features. That is Zexion what is your name?" Vexen addressed me while jotting down notes on a clip board.

"Rei." I huffed.

"Your new name is Xire." Zexion stated, no more like decided.

"What? What gives you the right to change my name." I panted.

"Rei was the name of your other. When she lost her heart to the darkness you where born a Dragoon nobody. But because of me you now have a human form and more power. You should thank me." Vexen boasted

"Thank you! Why should I thank you?! I was put through hell because of you! I was getting burned to death!! If you got your calculations wrong I would have DIED! You could have killed me! You should apologies to me!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Be quiet! I gave you the ability to think for your self, speak for your self and stand on your own two feet for once! I dug through your mind and gave you the same one as your other! Be happy I did not make you the equivalent of a mindless slave!" Vexen snapped

"Grr… shut up old prune!" I growled at him, knowing that he was right.

"Anyway you said my name was Xire right?" I asked turning to Zexion

"Yes."

"Hmm I can deal with a name like that sounds like 'Sire' but with a 'Z' instead of an 'S'. Almost makes me sound like royalty." I pondered trying to block out Vexen's enrages screams at my 'Old prune' comment.

"Vexen, Xemnas has called a meeting about the experiment, bring it with you." A man with blue hair, yellow eyes, and an X shaped scar on his face announced from the door. He, like Vexen and Zexion wore a black cloak.

"Yes, yes, give me a minute. I have to make sure she doesn't fly in to a rage about what we will be discussing. I've only known this kid for five minutes and I can say for certain she will not like this meeting, Saix, keep her still." Vexen said as he got out a needle and filled it with a clear liquid.

"Hey! What are you gonna do with that… oww!" I yelped as I felt my hands get pinned to my back and the needle enter my upper arm.

"Good thank you Saix." Was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

1) Was from how the Grinch stole Christmas… I do not own that

Please review!


	2. Waken up in vegas only i'm not there

Ok second chapter~!! YOSH!!

'Uh my head why do I feel all dizzy?' I thought sleepily.

'Am I in a bedroom? If so this is the most uncomfortably bed I've ever been in! It's as hard as a rock and cold, and its constricting my hands! Wait beds don't constrict your hands… nor do they feel like rock.'

I shot my eyes open only to be met with a blinding white, which caused me to shut them by reflex.

"Oww." I hissed under my breath and began to slowly open my eyes. Letting them adjust to the brightness of the room.

"I can see that the experiment has woken up." A cold voice stated.

"I thought you said the sedative would hold for the whole meeting." Another voice said, it sounded like the guy who held me down before I was knocked out by Vexen. Hey, that reminds me… Vexen. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

"I guess I overestimated the sedative." Vexen sighed

"Vexen! What the hell did you knock me out for!! Was that realy nessary, and what's with the restraints!! It's not like I'm a murderer or anything! I swear the next time you sedate me I won't just yell, I'll kill you! You old bat!!!" I yelled at him, I hate sedatives.

"Well, you where 'born' less tha an hour ago, and I have no idea about how you would react to half the stuff we where in the middle of discussing until you oh so rudely interrupted, so I had to take procautions." Vexen countered.

"But really, Vexen, did you need to tie my hands up?" I asked, messing with the bindings.

"Just to be safe." He practically sang.

"Bull! You just want me to be tied up in front of a bunch of people you sick old man!" I spat to my self.

"So this is the experiment you have been working so hard on." The cold voice asked.

"Yes superior, this is Xire. She was a Dragoon until I tested out one of my theories and it was proved right. The lesser nobodies can be given human form and power similar to ours although not as strong. But it's a start." Vexen concluded

"Do you know if she possesses an element?" 'Superior' asked

"I'm not sure, but if I where to guess based on the results I got, I would say yes." Vexen replied in a calculative manor.

"Interesting, and this would help us regain our hearts how?" the guy who helped sedate me asked… I think he was called Saix?

"It's just a hypothesis but if we can alter a lower ranking nobody's form to this extent then I might be able to create a heart out of something." Vexen explained.

"And I get the sinking feeling that the test subject will be me. Please tell me other wise." I said worried that I would be put through the pain I had endured to get to this form.

"Most likely, yes." Vexen said nonchalantly.

"Great! Just peachy!" I hissed angrily to my self, man I was doing that a lot now.

"Vexen, take her to the training arena and test her skills, report back to me when you are done, other than that meeting dismissed." 'Superior' ordered and disappeared in to a black sphere.

"What?" I asked.

"That means you get up and follow me." Vexen ordered as he appeared out one of those black spheres.

"Poor girl, training with Vexen is going to be so boring." I heard someone sigh.

"Why?" I asked turning in the direction of the voice.

"Simple, all Vexen can do is fire off ice spells and block with a huge shield, it'll be such a drag." A man in one of those black coats sighed.

"Be quiet Axel!" Vexen snapped at the guy I was talking to.

"You be quiet Vexen I'm in the middle of a conversation here." I snapped at him.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Vexen shouted.

"So any way, your name is Axel rite, I'm Xire." I introduced.

"Yup, I'm Axel got it memorized." He smiled while tapping his temple.

"Axel stop flirting!" A male in black (just like seemingly every one else in this castle) called jokingly.

"You should listen; you could learn a thing or two Demyx." Axel laughed at a slightly shorter figure.

"Ya know, if you guys where to take down your hoods, this conversation would be a lot more comfortable for me." I hinted.

"Oh right I forgot." Axel laughed as he pulled down his hood. His hair was a fiery red mess of spiked, his eyes where a bright green with small tear shaped markings under them.

The other guy pulled down his hood. His eyes where ocean blue, his hair was strawberry blond and fixed in a mullet. Heh he looked cute.

'No! Bad me bad, bad, bad me! I just met the dude!!' I mentally slapped my self.

"Xire! I gave you a human form I can just as easily take it away now get your ass over here!" Vexen yelled.

"Alright fine! Don't get your panties in a knot!" I sighted angrily and walked over to him.

"I'm gonna let that last comment slide, now get in to the portal." Vexen seethed

I smirked and shuffled in to the portal as slow as I could possibly go… until Vexen pushed me through. I stumbled out of another portal and in to an arena like place.

"Now that we are finally here, we can start training, first summon your weapon." Vexen instructed.

I gave him a look that clearly gave away my confusion.

"Look here old dude, I was 'born' not more than five hours ago, do you honestly expect for me to know how to summon a weapon and use it in a fight against someone who has eons of experience under their belt?" I asked.

"Focus your energy in to your hand ad see what happened." He sighed

I did as I was told and closed my eyes to focus. In less than two minutes I felt a long pole in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that the spear normally used by Dragoons was in my hand.

"Interesting." Vexen mumbled and jotted down what happened onto a slip of paper.

"Tch, no fair! I was expecting a cool looking weapon like a huge ass sword with magical powers or something not some dinky looking spear that every Dragoon knows how to use honestly!!!" I ranted about my loss of cool weaponry.

"Get over it and keep your guard up." Vexen called as he shot ice at me.

"Hah! Man you suck!" I laughed dodging the spells with ease.

Suddenly the ground froze under me, causing me to fall ad land oh so gracefully on my ass. I tried to get up… but fell again. I repeated this process for about ten minutes, all the while calling Vexen so many words that should never leave a young lady's mouth.

"God Xire, I thought you would be able to beet Vexen with ease seeing as you are so much younger than he is but I guess I was wrong!" I heard Axel's howling laughter at my pitiful attempt to get up off the frozen ground.

"F*** you Axel!" I shot at him.

"I know you want to~." He practically sang, causing my face to take on an unhealthy shade of red.

"Man Xire, your face puts Axel's hair to shame." Demyx laughed beside Axel.

"S-shut up!" I yelled.

"Focus Xire!" Vexen ordered as a new wave of blizzard spells was shot my way.

"Crap." I breathed before I was knocked off the ice by one strong spell.

"Hey Xire! You have a weapon on ya, use it!" Demyx hollered.

"I would love to but this is normally used for head on attacks which I can't use on Vexen cause he'll freeze the ground!" I hollered back at Demyx, while avoiding the Blizzard spells coming my way rapid fire.

I jumped when I saw Vexen freeze the ground again and stuck my tong out… only to get hit in the head when he threw his shield at me when I was in mid air. It collided with my head and I thought 'oww!' *Lol she got pwn'ed by Vexen!!*

"Xire don't let your self get caught in mid air like that!" Demyx shouted.

"I kinda guessed not to do that after I was hit in the head!" I shouted.

"Focus!" Vexen ordered for the fifth time today.

"I'm trying you ass hole!" I shouted at him.

Suddenly out of absolute no where I felt a rush of power, and directed it to Vexen. I could hear Axel cheering so I thought I was wining. I channeled more of my new found power to Vexen.

"W-what the heck!?" I heard Vexen yell.

"V-Vexen where are we?" Demyx studded.

"I have no clue nine, Xire you did this bring us back.

"What are you guys talking about, we never moved any ware?" I asked because what ever was going on I had no part in it.

"Xire, are you telling us that you can't see the forest that we're in?" Axel asked and stuck his hand out in front of him as if to touch something.

"Um have you guys gone crazy? We are not in a forest. You guys must be delusional." I pointed out.

"Close your eyes and open them again." Vexen instructed.

"Ok but I'm not gonna see any thi- WOAH!! Where am I!!" I said as I closed my eyes only to open them and see a foggy thick forest place that was vaguely familiar. I think I was here once…

"So you can see this place?" Demyx asked cautiously.

"Y-yeah it's pretty cool now that I can see it." I breathed.

"So Vexen do you know any thing about this place?" Axel asked.

"Actually yes I do, this place is in Raiki's domain. From what I learned four gods where born in this forest, it's called "Forest of the gods." And serves as the island's main defense in the war against Senna, one of the gods. She represents light while Raiki and Hinimori are beings of the dark. I could spend days on filling you in on the whole history but I'm going to condense it.

Raiki, Senna, Shitake, and Hinimori where born from a higher being for reason's unknown. They each represent a part of it. Raiki (Who's main attributes are illusions and fire) and Hinimori (Who's main attributes are shadow manipulation and the Darkness it's self) where both born from the evil in its heart.

Senna (who can manipulate both Water and thunder) was made from the good and god like attributes of the Original one (Which is what they call the one who created the gods and goddesses) and finally Shitake (Who can manipulate air and can turn the feathers from his Angle wings in to solid steel and impale his foes.) Was made from all the rest.

Through unknown events Raiki created another god from him self by splitting his soul in two. This being was named Kuro* his element was nightmares and the stuff of dreams. He was made because Raiki and Hinimori where engaged in a war with Senna and Shitake again for reasons unknown.

Senna also created a double. His name was Kairyuu his element was ice and could summon a dragon made of polar ice to fight with.

Eventually the Gods and Goddesses met at the battle field directly (That battle field is called the Fields of blood because the blood of Raiki was soaked in to the plants turning them bloody red.) They fought long and hard but before the battle could end, a very bloody Raiki on the verge of death escaped in to the body of a new born human. Hinimori, who was also close to death, did the same. (Her power was so greatly drained she has to live off the power Raiki gives off or she will fade in to nothing and return to the Original one.) As did Kuro.

Senna, Shitake, and Kairyuu chased after the Gods and Goddess and they two took on the body of a new born.

And so, this war started a life long game of cat and mouse on Raiki and Senna's part. The war is still going on as we speak but Senna's army can't get through this forest so Raiki's kingdom is safe for the moment." Vexen explained.

"What?" Demyx and I asked in unison.

"So basically we are right smack in the middle of a battle ground?" Axel concluded.

"Yes." Vexen confirmed.

"You said there was a city but I see none." I pointed out.

"That's 'because the city was forced underground by Senna's troops and the beasts in the forest that only Raiki can control because he created each and every single one." Vexen said like a know it all.

"How do you know al of this any way!?" I shouted.

"I have my sources but listen. I strongly believe that Xire was connected to Raiki when she was whole which would explain this whole forest thing we have going on here." Vexen hypnotized, gesturing to the forest around us.

"That makes no sense." Axel, Demyx and I dead panned in unison.

"Raiki's generals and Raiki him self was able to cast an illusion on their opponent that would send them to this forest." Vexen stated.

"So you think I'm related to Raiki in a way?" I aksed no wonder this place seemed so famillar!

"Yes I do." Vexen nodded.

"Then you can get us out of here!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I can try…" I whispered as I closed my eyes and thought of the training ground.

"What ever you are doing it's not working" Axel pointed out.

"Well what do I do? Click my heels together and say 'there's no placed like Castle Oblivion'?" I spat.

"Geez touchy." Axel scoffed.

"Just get us home already." Vexen sighed.

"I'm trying!" I shouted and snapped my fingers… the next thing I know we are all in the training ground in castle oblivion.

"Sweet!" Demyx chirped.

"I'm going to be in my lab, one of you show her to her room. I have a lot of research to do on Xire's other. And I have to report back to the Superior on my findings." Vexen said as he stepped in to a portal.

"This way Sire." Axel smiled and gestured to a portal that probably led to my room.

"Don't call me that I'm Xire not Sire." I ordered.

"Woah it's already night here! How long where we gone? Any way I'm gonna go to my room night Xi**!" Demyx yawned and steepen in to a portal.

"What! Don't call me that ether!" I shouted but he was already gone.

I sighed and stepped in to the portal. I heard axel laugh behind me.

I stepped out of the portal and in to my room.

"Night Sire." Axel laughed at my irritated hiss and portaled to some where else. Probably his room.

Exhausted I flopped down on to my bed and was out like a light.

OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!! Last minute cram sessions of summer home work and summer reading. My cuz and her sister also came down so I couldn't get on the computer for like a week but I'll update as soon as I can!!

*Kuro- means black in Japanese

**Xi- Xire is said like Zire, and so Xi will be said like Zi. And because Xire sorta sounds like Sire Axel jokes with her name which she hates.


End file.
